Sapphire Star: A Way Back Home (Chapter 3)
by Flash1128
Summary: Two knights and a cleric are shot into the future from the medieval fantasy year of 1601, And are tasked with recovering the pieces of a broken black hole from across the solar system in a quest to go back home.


A day had gone by since then, And Vio was practically on the edge of insanity having to deal with these three. Alo was happy and cheerful, While Sen was edgy and never talked. Rikonin almost immediately warmed up to everyone there once the other two came through that black hole, And Coden found it to be an exceptionally good idea to stay in his room during this time. It was about 10:24 AM as Sen meditated in his room, Rikonin still sleeping while Alo spoke to Vio in the living room. Alo was the only person that Vio could hold a conversation with without getting teased by Coden that she was dating one of the two knights.

"So, You guys are from the year 1601, Huh? That's….Impressive, Really. Considering that the last time we used that black hole to time travel, We were able to go back as far as 1845 and nothing past that. What kind of reaction did that black hole have caused you guys to come from another hundred years back to now?"

Vio questioned, Putting a hand to her chin in thought as Alo folded her hands on her lap, Smiling softly at Vio as she leaned a little forward to look at her, Vio turning her gaze to the cleric as with a small "Hmm?" sound.

"Well, From what you told me, Black holes appear at random in space before beginning to suck up anything in its general vicinity, Then they close. If that's true, Then whatever happened to the black hole must've come from when it exited the Ozone Layer. Something you guys couldn't see, Right?"

Alo predicted, Vio chuckling as it seemed she actually paid attention while Vio spoke on the entire experiment to her. She then looked back down, Still somewhat lost in thought over this entire ordeal.

"Well, First off, COSA's gonna kill us.." Vio said.

"Who's COSA?"

"Oh, COSA's not a person. It's the company we work for."

"Com...Pany?" Alo tilted her head, Vio sighing as she remembered that almost nothing from the current time existed back in 1707.

"It's like a kingdom, But more professional with more people." Vio told Alo, Who immediately got it after a well needed explanation. Vio thought it should've been obvious from how the word sounded, But what can you do?

"COSA is short for 4-well, 5 words-The Committee Of Scientific Advancement. We work on a bunch of stuff, Like planets and stars and even black holes, Like we did already. It's pretty normal when you've been in the field for at least 3 years, By then you should've seen everything."

Vio picked at her nails while speaking, Alo scooting a little closer to her as she kept that same smile.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about but i understand it when explained. I guess all it takes is a little shove to get you going, Eh?"

Alo joked with her, Vio scoffing and rolling her eyes with a soft chuckle afterwards. She soon stopped messing with her nails and turnt to Alo, Looking at her with a face that meant business.

"Ok..Going past that, Let's talk about you guys. Long explanation short, If you guys stay here for too long it could affect where you come from, And therefore fuck up time as we know it. It's not pretty when you put it like that, And as much as i would like to sugarcoat it, It's not like anything good will come out of it if time itself is flipped on its head. We need to get you three home, Fast."

"Then how can you do it?"

Alo asked with concern after Vio's explanation, The female scientist began to think for a few moments. The black hole had sent out shockwaves which shot the two knights and the cleric out into the present, But something must've happened to the black hole before it could finish its full round of shockwaves. Thinking back, Vio remembered something. The black hole had done 4 shockwaves, But only three people had appeared afterwards. On the fourth shockwave, Something must've happened to the black hole which caused it to stop and disappear. This thought gave Vio a hunch, As she began to think hard about what could've happened to the black hole. Then it hit her.

"I GOT IT!"

Vio jumped up, Running over to Coden's room and knocking frantically on his door. Waking Coden up, He had opened the door tiredly and was met with a jabbering and excited Vio, Something he's not used to seeing since she's more reserved than him normally.

"Coden, I know why the black hole disappeared after the experiment!"

"Huff...Spill it, Vio."

"So, The black hole had sent out four shockwaves. The first three brought along Rikonin, Alo, And Sen. However, The last two's appearances were a lot later than Rikonin's. So what if the fourth shockwave was a late return into space by the black hole? What if it just shot itself back up into space?"

Vio theorized, Coden thinking back to a similar thing that happened with the black hole on their first time travel experiment. Him, Vio, and Tenru all left to the past and decided to stay there for a bit, But a complication had happened that shot the black hole back to the present. Thankfully they got through it just in time, But it took them a couple of days to restore the black hole back to its full energy. Now that it was in space, Where it came from, Things may be a little more complicated.

"Hmm..If that's the case, Then we need the black hole to send them home. How can we get it back if it's stuck in space?"

Coden asked, Vio looking back at Alo before averting her gaze to Rikonin and Sen's rooms.

"...What if these guys go into space and do it for us?"

Vio suggested, Coden chuckling with a small nod as he liked the sound of that idea. Going back into his room and closing his door, Vio sat down next to Alo and spoke.

"We…..We came to the conclusion that the black hole shot itself into space. Seeing as how we only have 1 rocket left but don't have any fighting experience, You guys are gonna have to get it back for us...Im sorry, But this is the only-"

Alo put a finger up to Vio's mouth, Shushing her as he shook her head.

"It's ok…. We'll do whatever we have to to go home. We're ready."

Alo got up and went to go tell Rikonin and Sen the news, The former being a lot happier about this subjective mission then the latter. Vio and Coden immediately started working on the rocket that would send them to the closest planet they could get too, It taking them about 7 days to finish it. Once the rocket was done, Vio gave Rikonin a small walkie talkie and sent the three on their way, The rocket flying up and out of orbit as a new and unpredictable adventure began. Their first stop? Mars.

However, Somebody in an all black overcoat with a hoodie covering their eyes saw the trio leave, Chuckling as he looked at the dark skinned knight before the rocket left view.

"Sen…..So I'm not the only one who made it to the other side…"


End file.
